The Christmas Desire
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Kaiba wants somethin. But will he get it. Why does Joey want to know the answer to such an obviouse question? Read and Review please!
1. Obtaining a Desire

A/N: I know this is a Christmas fic and it isn't even near Christmas yet, but I had to. I hope you enjoy it.

Angel: This could be left as a one shot if that's what you people want. She was planning on making it a multi-chapter story, but if you want her to leave it like this, then she will keep the rest to herself.

Ryan: It's 1:30 in the morning. Turn the damn computer off.

Sakura: You can go home.

Ryan: No I can't. While we went to Kentucky, my parents decided that they were going to take a little, no-kids, vacation.

Angel: Mine to. Well, actually, they just haven't come home yet. I'm starting to worry about them... They haven't called or anything. I hope they didn't get into an accident...

Sakura: That would be so sad...

Angel: Well, on with the fic!

* * *

It was December 20- 2005. Kaiba had just gotten out of another long day at school and was headed to Kaiba Corp. to finish some- important business. He also had to do his homework; it was to be turned in tomorrow. The teacher had given them 2 weeks to work on it and Kaiba still hasn't started on it. They had to write a full page on what they wanted most for Christmas and why they wanted that specific thing. When it is turned in, that student has to read his paper out loud. That would not be fun for Kaiba. 

When he got to his office, his secretary walked in and said that his little brother had called a few minutes earlier. So right now, Kaiba is on the phone.

"Mokuba! Settle down!" Kaiba exclaimed angrily.

'Sorry Seto. But big brother, can I please have a Christmas party! I promise I'll be good!'

"Who are you inviting?"

'Yugi... and Joey, and Yami, and Tristan, Duke, Tea...'

"NO! Tea is not going anywhere near my house! She would probably destroy it!" 'Joey, I can tolerate. Hn. Pathetic. I can tolerate a mutt but not a stupid girl.'

'Ok, not Tea. But can All of Yugi's other friends come? Including Bakura and Malik, Ryou, Marik...'

"I don't care if you have a party but those four psychos better stay out of the alcohol!"

'Thank you Seto! See you later!'

The phone made a soft clicking noise indicating that Mokuba had hung up the phone so Kaiba replaced the phone in his hand onto the base.

"Now I know what I want for Christmas." Kaiba whispered as he started typing.

_**The thing I most desire for Christmas**_

The thing that I most desire is very simple. For my desire can be easily obtained. I desire...

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Kaiba was sitting alone in his room when he heard a knock on the front door, then Mokuba's excited shouting that the party guests had arrived. Kaiba had promised Mokuba that he would go down stairs for a while so he got up and headed down to the foyer where him and Mokuba had set up a large tree and decorated the room with tons of tinsel and ornaments. Unfortunately for Kaiba, Mokuba insisted on putting Mistle toe over the door. Mokuba was actually proud of that because he got to kiss Yugi, his long time crush. When he reached the foyer, he noticed one person was missing... 

"Where's the Mutt?" he asked coldly.

"**_Joey_** said that he would be a little late because he had to find something for someone." Yami answered, stressing Joey's name.

"Whatever. Bakura! Get the hell away from that cabinet!" Kaiba roared angrily as he caught Bakura trying to sneak over to the liquor cabinet.

"Damn. I was so close to. Why do you have to ruin the fun Priest?"

"I don't want my house destroyed by you and your psychotic friends. Espeacialy when you are drunk." Kaiba answered calmly, used to Bakura calling him priest.

"We aren't psychotic Priest. We're just blood-thirsty." Malik teased.

"Uh... Kaiba, why would you think me psychotic?" Ryou asked innocently.

"You hang around with those three." Kaiba answered pointing towards Bakura, Malik, and Marik.

"So? That doesn't make me psychotic." Ryou protested.

_Ding, Dong_

"Mokuba, go get the door."

"Alright Seto!" Mokuba chimed as he ran to the door. A few seconds later, Mokuba came running back into the foyer. "It's for you Seto. It's your Christmas present." He smiled sweetly as he winked at Yugi who blushed slightly.

"Fine." Kaiba said as he walked out of the room and to the front door. The first thing he saw when he reopened the door was Joey. "What do you want Mutt?" he asked coldly.

"I'm just here to give you a present." He whispered barely loud enough for Kaiba to hear him, as he bent down and picked up a little golden Puppy that had a bow around Its neck, and held it to his chest.

"I don't want anything from you."

"If you could have just one Puppy, which one would you choose? Just pull the ribbon off your choice." Joey whispered again, ignoring Kaiba's last comment.

Kaiba was stunned at Joey's question. Then he realized that both Joey and the dog had pretty blue ribbons tied in neat bows around their necks. Kaiba reached down and started to pet the dog. This made a tear run down Joey's cheek as he held the dog out to Kaiba.

"Who said that I made my decision yet, Puppy?" Kaiba smirked as he gently pulled the pretty blue bow from Joey's neck, and then brought him in for a passionate kiss. "You are the only Pup for me..." he purred into Joey's ear, as a blush came to the other boys face.

"I love you Seto Kaiba."

"And I love you Joey Wheeler."

TBC?

* * *

Sakura: I just had a sudden urge to do a Christmas fic. If I didn't get this posted then I would forget about it. 

Angel: Insane people scare me.

Ryan: I'm insane. You yourself are insane. Almost all the author people are insane.

Angel: Oh yeah. Then just Sakura scares me.

Sakura: Here is a little preview of the next chapter! If you want it!

* * *

Chapter 2 preview: 

"Let's go to the party Puppy." Kaiba whispered.

"We should tell them. Shouldn't we?" Joey asked.

"About what?' Kaiba smirked.


	2. Desires Obtained

A/N: Hi again! Wow! I'm already finished with this story! This chapter was supposed to be a lot better then it actually is. If it sucks, I'm very sorry!

Review Responses!

**Irite4uall-** Cookies for my first Reviewer! You have to be insane to read my stories. I will definitely read that story when you post it!

Angel: Everybody! Watch out for Irite4uall's new story called 'Freaky Fortunes'!

**Serenity Meowth-** Thank you. Your name is very cute!

Ryan: She is sleep deprived again. Here's a SetoJoey magnetic kissing plushy... My evil boyfriend dared me to do that! Ignore him! Here's the plushy...

**Reiji Harushima Dai-** Yes, AW! Well written? Very Sweet? You are so nice! I love getting reviews from you! I can't wait to get another review from you! Heres a Sexy Seto Plushy!

**Chibichib-** I continued! Here's a Seto unwrapping Joey figurine! More reviewiness from you!

I love all my wonderful reviewers! I can't wait to get more reviews from you!

_Chapter 2: Desires Obtained_

"_I love you, Seto Kaiba."_

"_And I love you Joey Wheeler."_

"I w..."

"Seto! Hurry up and get in here! Its Karaoke time and Yami is going first!" Mokuba exclaimed as he peered around the corner.

"Be there in a minute Mokuba!" Kaiba hollered back.

"I'll see you later Kaiba." Joey whispered sadly.

"Let's go to the party Puppy." Kaiba whispered into Joey's ear.

"Are we going to tell them?" Joey asked, softly.

"About what?" Kaiba smirked.

"What do you mean, 'about what'?" Joey asked, slightly angry.

"If you don't want them to know, then as far as I'm concerned, there is nothing going on between us." He stated smoothly as he snatched the dog out of Joey's hands.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm going to go feed this thing."

"Oh. Ok. Well, where is everyone at?"

"In the foyer. Oh, if you see Bakura go anywhere near the alcohol, knock him out."

"That's not very nice. But then again, neither are you."

"Hn. Just go. I'll be there in a minute."

"Stop right there!"

"What now Mutt?" Kaiba asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Mistle toe." Joey stated simply as he walked over to Kaiba and gave him a small peck on the lips, then calmly walked to the foyer so he could witness Yami attempt to sing.

'Damn. I should have put more of that stuff up like Mokuba asked me too.' Kaiba thought sadly.

About ten minutes later, Kaiba walked in to see Yugi finishing up a song.

"You will always be... The one... For me..."

"That was so good Yugi!" Mokuba exclaimed happily.

Yugi whispered a quiet 'thanks' as he walked over to where Joey was sitting.

"Why are you being so shy around Moki?" Joey asked in a very low whisper.

"Uh..."

"Do you like him?"

"I guess..."

"Well, yo..."

"Mutt! I need to ask you a question."

"Just a minute Moneybags! Tell him, Yugi..." Joey finished as he got up and walked over to Kaiba. "What do you want?"

"Did those four psychos go anywhere near the cabinet?"

"That's all you had to ask me? No, they didn't."

"Here." Kaiba said as he thrust a small box into Joey's hands.

"What is thi...? Wow! You... Holy crap! I love you Kaiba!"

"What!" all the other people managed to exclaim in disbelief.

"Uh... What, what?" Joey asked, confused.

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Duke asked.

"Uh... What do you think I said?"

"Y-Y-You love Kaiba?" Tristan blurted out.

"I guess I did... But look what he just gave me! Green Day tickets! That concert has been sold out for months!" Joey exclaimed excitedly.

"Liar..." Kaiba whispered.

"Shut up. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"When are you going to be ready?"

"Hm. Right now!" Joey exclaimed as he jumped on Kaiba, knocking them both to the ground, and started kissing him.

"Gross!" Bakura yelled as he broke away from Malik who was currently trying to take his boyfriends pants off.

When Joey was finished kissing Kaiba to death, they both stood up and Kaiba elegantly cleared his throat.

"I guess I got what I have most desired." He stated calmly.

What's that Seto?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"My very own golden Puppy."

"That is so pathetic Seto." Joey teased as he leaned against his lovers shoulder.

"What did you want for Christmas?' Kaiba asked him.

"To not be rejected. What about you Yug'?"

"For a special someone just for me. You Yami?"

"For Bakura and Malik to stop making out in the middle of class." Yami snickered as Bakura glared at him.

"I guess not everyone gets their wish come true." Kaiba observed. Seeing as how Yami's would never come true. Especially since the two Egyptians were currently making out in the middle of his living room.

"I know I didn't..." Mokuba whispered.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. Let's have some cake now!"

"Hey Puppy, do you think they like each other?" Kaiba asked in a whisper.

"Definitely." Joey answered.

"I have finally succeeded in getting the thing I desire most. So next Christmas, is all about them." Kaiba smirked.

"It'll be fun."

"Well, we just have to wait. This wish will come true no matter what." Kaiba stated as an evil grin rose to his face. "Let's go to my room Puppy."

"After you." Joey smirked as he followed Kaiba up the stairs.

**The End**

A/N: I didn't like this chapter as much as the last one. Again, I thank everyone for their reviews!

Angel: They were making out... in the middle of the room... Damn! That is so SEXY!

Ryan: That was a sucky chapter. Who agrees with me? Anyone?

Angel: Me? My poor sweet Ryan. He's upset. Stupid Homophobic people. We went to the store, we were holding hands. People come up to us and call us fags! I hate people like that! They sicken me!

Sakura: Well, read and review and I will write the sequel. It's going to be MokubaYugi. So look out for it. I don't know when I will get it up, but, yeah.


End file.
